beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Orochi 145D
Pirates Orojya 145D'http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-08-Pirates-Oroja-145D?page=2 (Japanese: 'パイレーツオロジャ145D, Pairētsu Orojya 145D) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade, part of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G series. It also appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. It was released as a Synchrom booster on April 21, 2012 in Japan and retails for ¥893.http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-08-Pirates-Oroja Metal Stone Face: Orojya Orojya depicts "Yamata no Orochi", or simply "Orochi"; the mythical 8-headed and 8-tailed dragon. It is designed in the manner as three snakes, side-by-side, glaring to the front. Each snake features their reptilian-like scales and reptilian eyes; all white with no visible pupils. They even have two sharp fangs nearby. The snake in the centre curves to the right, in a slithering such manner; while the remaining two are parallel to one-another. All three snakes are purple with a yellow colour covering the cut, gaps, and everywhere else in the detail. It is all outlined in a thick black while on a Metal Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Orojya This Chrome Wheel consists of a ring circled by multiple snakes. These engraved serpents create small protrusions all around Orojya, like a gear. Following the characteristic of all Zero-G Beyblades, Orojya has a hole for the Crystal Wheel's orb to protrude into, and two snake heads encase it from each side with their fangs. Some swirly designs exist in the inner part of this Chrome Wheel, all the way down to the opposite side of the crystal, where a menacing face is formed. Made to resemble a snake's head in a front view, two evil eyes are engraved as well as small fangs near the edge of Orojya, and that big head's apparent mustaches are prolonged to become the many small serpents encircling the rest of the Chrome Wheel. Crystal Wheel: Pirates Track: 145 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. 145 has shown great attack potential in the combo; MF Pegasis 145RF. Bottom: Defense (D) This is a Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp tip. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some stamina, caused by the added friction.However, it is easier to knock over than WD, yet harder to knock over than SD. Trivia *Pirates Orojya was released on the same day as Random Booster Vol.1 Thief Phoenec E230GCF. *Originally, the English Beyblade community though it was spelled "Pirates Oroja". *It is the 9th water related Metal Fight Bey the others being Aquario, Rock Aquario, Cyber Aquario, Wind Aquario, Hyper Aquario, Storm Aquario, Grand Cetus T125RS, Grand Cetus WD145RS and Dark Poseidon(Aquario). *Orojya is named after the Orochi. *It is one of the many beys with the 145D combonation. *So far, the three beys with Orojya have the plain 145 spin track. Origin Pirates Orojya is based on the mythical creature, Yamata no Orochi. Yamata no Orochi (八岐の大蛇), or simply Orochi, was a Japanese dragon told in Izumo mythology of the Shinto religion, which was slain by Susanoo, the Shinto God of the Sea and Storm. Orochi had 8-heads and 8-tails and as such, Yamata no Orochi literally meant "8-branched giant snake". Pirates Orojya references Yamata no Orouchi by its motif, the eight snake-heads on the Orojya Chrome Wheel, as well as the large, Oroja face on the Chrome Wheel. Name origin Pirates refers to the infamous bandits that commit piracy. As of which, is the act of robbery or criminal violence at sea. The name is fitting with Orojya and the Bey's owner, Eight Unabara because Susanoo was the God of Sea, who slayed Orojya, and Eito has an elemental likening to water; while Unabara (海原) is Japanese for the "sea". Gallery POroiya.jpg Pirates oraja.jpg Piratesorojarender.jpg|Orojya Chrome Wheel FileAni517MS - Cópia (2).png|Eito holding Pirates Orojya Pirates Orojya Face.png References http://wiki.worldbeyblade.org/index.php/Pirates_Orojya_145D Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type